1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making fabric roses for garment applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, fabric roses for garment applications were inconsistent in quality due to nonuniformity in size and shape. The nonuniformity of the fabric roses made by prior art processes made undesirable the use of more than one rose on a single garment.
Also prior to the present invention, the sealing of the base of fabric roses after formation was accomplished by sewing the rose through its middle to hold its shape. After sewing, scissors were used to cut off excess material. This method of sealing the base of the rose was, at best, temporary, as the thread would often unravel or break.
Also prior to the present invention, the production of decorative leaves used in conjunction with fabric roses was time-consuming, as each leaf was cut separately by hand. Since the leaves were cut by hand, they were also nonuniform. Moreover, attaching the leaf to a fabric rose was time-consuming and burdensome, as each leaf was sewn to the rose. This process was not only slow, but was cosmetically unappealing, as the thread was bunched at the base of the rose.